


A little closer

by anonamor



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: Minerva wakes up, disoriented.





	A little closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Minerva wakes up, disoriented. Someone’s arms are around her, holding her against…his chest. Minerva opens her eyes and her breath catches on long red hair, on Michalis’ face.

But wait, shouldn’t… Where is Maria?

Maria had insisted that the three of them share a bed last night, taking the middle while Minerva took the left and Michalis took the right…

Something smells sweet. There’s also Maria’s laughter coming from another room. Minerva will have to act surprised when Maria returns with their breakfast.

For now Minerva closes her eyes, letting herself dream again…and just misses his eyes opening.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to interpret the relationships whichever way you want.


End file.
